Crossing paths
by CureWhite13
Summary: He was her first love. Her Sun during all those cold times. Now, after years without news of each other, their paths cross once again. Taiora.
1. First encounter

1. First encounter.

She was furious. Sitting in the backseat of her father's old, red car, a young girl called Sora Takenouchi stared out the window, her eyebrows furrowed, not really paying attention to the beautiful mountains surrounding her.

"Come on, Sora... it won't be that bad!" the man said, a sweet smile on his face, as he looked at his daughter's reflection on the rearview mirror. "You're going to have fun, you'll see."

The little redhead growled. She wasn't that sure of it. She was still angry at her mom for making her spend her whole Summer holidays with his father, in a small village, away from everything. She was just eleven, but she had already made plans with her best friend, a cute brunette called Mimi Tachikawa, and now, all were put to waste because her mother 'needed some time to herself' -meaning, of course, to herself and her only friend in a luxury bathroom hotel near the coast.

"Look, sweetheart... I know you wanted to hang out with that friend of yours..."

"Mimi." interrupted Sora, bluntly.

"...yeah, Mimi, Mimi..." mumbled Mr. Takenouchi, shaking his head. "But the point is that you'll make new friends here! Isn't it exciting?"

The girl pulled out a face, a big, fake smile; and then rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd much rather you coming over to Odaiba, that'd be a nice change."

The man sighed and focused his eyes on the road ahead, quickly driving into the town, uphill, till he saw the big, brown, traditional house he knew so well.

"Here we are!" he said with a wide smile, parking the car and getting out of it. He quickly opened the trunk to get all the suitcases both himself anf his daughter had brought.

Sora, on the other hand, had walked out of the car and now stared at the house with a frown. A woman opened the sliding door. Her grandma. Sora couldn't help but smile a bit. She always got some money from her.

"Is this my Sora? No, it can't be, my girl is shorter!" the old woman said with a big smile.

"It's me, grandma!" Sora laughed, running to hug her grandmother. "How are you?"

"Old, sweetheart. I feel old." but still, she laughed. "Why don't you go say hi to your grandfather?"

Sora bit her lip and nodded, then walking inside the house. She looked both left and right, the corridor leading to both directions. Then, she saw him. With a huge smile, both approached each other and Sora wrapped her tan arms around the old man's waist.

"Hi, grandpa! I see you're doing well, aren't you?"

"I certainly am, young girl. I hope you haven't forgotten how to play baseball. Your father told me you're into soccer now."

Sora nodded enthusiastically, wrinkling her nose in a cute grin.

"Your room is upstairs. It used to be your aunt's room, so it's not very boyish." they heard Sora's father speak.

Sora snorted. She didn't like how both her mom and now her dad wanted her to be all lady-like. She enjoyed sports as much as any boy in her class, and she could run faster than most of them... apart from Hiroki, but that was because he was in the Track and Field club. And she hated dresses. And pink. She hated pretty much almost everything her female classmates loved.

Still, the redhead ran upstairs to find her new room. The second floor was really small. If someone tall like her dad jumped, they could easily hit their heads with the ceiling. Sora supposed it had been added after the house was built. When she found the room she liked the most -the one she believed to be hers was too pink and full of flowers for her to like it-, she jumped on the bed, barefoot, spinning to contemplate the whole place. The walls were blue and they had tiny fish drawn all over them, along with small wooden horses and old toys. She let her fingers touch one of the pictures and realised the walls were covered in paper. Nice.

"Sora?" her dad was probably looking for her in her asigned room. His head popped in the room. "Oh, here you are! What, you like this room?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yeap. I'll sleep in here. You keep the pink one."

The man sighed but smiled anyways. "I can help you unpack."

"No, I can do it on my own." Sora jumped down the bed and motioned her father to walk away.

…

Half an hour later, Sora's clothes were neatly placed on the brown drawers of the room. She walked downstairs, a soccer ball under her arm.

"Dad! Can I go outside to play?"

"Sure, be careful though!" But before he could finish, she was already running out.

Soon enough she was kicking the ball against a wall, sometimes even hitting it with her head and chest. She was clearly concentrated on it, so she didn't notice him standing behind her, until he spoke.

"Hey! You're good... _for a girl_!"

Sora kicked the ball so hard that, when it came back towards her, she had to let it go and bounce on the concrete. The girl turned to face the boy, her eyes on fire.

"What was that supposed to mean? Us girls can be way better than you guys!"

"Let's see that, then!" the boy challenged. He was short, very tan, and his big mop of brown her made him stand out quite a bit. A pair of round goggles hung frm his neck and his brown eyes stared at her, defiant. A grin was plastered on his face, though Sora could tell he wasn't being cocky... just genuinely sure of how he could win her easily.

"Let's see that, then!" she mocked him, grabbing her ball and placing it between the two. "Best of five?"

"Perfect."

The match was equaled. She stole the ball from him several times, and he had some good tricks up his sleeve. Sora lost, yes, but only by one point. She could've scored that fifth goal, but she slipped with some pebbles and nearly fell, and the brunette used that chance to steal the ball and score.

Both of them were now sitting outisde Sora's grandparents' house, drinking some lemon juice Sora's grandma had made and panting.

"I have to admit it, girl. You're good."

Sora smirked. "I'm the best of my team. And my name's not girl. It's _Sora._"

The boy smirked back. "I'm Taichi. It's been great playing with you, _Sora_."

The orange sky made his hair look darker, or at least Sora thought that. He stood up, leaving the glass next to the girl.

"Are you from here?" Sora asked, looking up at his potential new friend. He shook his head.

"No way. This is a sick place to spend the Summer, there are some cool kids here, but it'd be so boring in the Winter... no. I'm from Tokyo."

"Really?" Sora stood up, excitedly. "So am I! That's so cool! We could hang out in Winter then!"

Taichi smiled. "Now that would be great. I have to go now, though. Mom wanted me to look after Hikari tonight -she's my sister."

"Oh, great." Sora said, a bit disapointed. Her face lit up then. "We could play again tomorrow!"

"I'm meeting the guys tomorrow." he answered, making Sora's smile drop. "You can come though!" he said, quickly. "I can come pick you up at ten and I'll introduce you. They're real fun to be around, I promise."

"Wow, thanks, Taichi!"

"You should bring food, though!" Sora looked at him, a quizzical look on her face. "I've won! And I will come pick you up, come on, don't be mean!" he said, laughing.

"Ugh, baka!" Sora said, sitting down again but laughing as well. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tai!"

He smiled. "Yup! Take care!" he said, raising up two fingers in a peace sign and running away, down the street.

Sora sighed and smiled. That Taichi, he was a nice guy. Maybe her holidays wouldn't be that bad after all.

**oOo**

Well. This is my 'first story' in English. Like, long story. I hope there aren't any mistakes ^_^" And of course, I hope you like it! I am not sure how this is going to end, but anyways. Here you go!


	2. Things I almost remember

2. Things I almost remember.

Sora woke up the day after, at nine o'clock. She slowly walked out her room and into the empty kitchen both her grandparents and her dad were devoted sleepers. The girl poured herself some milk into a glass and took some chocolate cookies her grandma had bought especially for her.

She was pretty nervous, and she couldn't stop thinking of how Tai's friends would be. Were they nice? Would they play soccer with her as well? She definitely hoped so.

As soon as she was done having breakfast, she ran upstairs again to get changed into her favourite shorts and a tank top. Soon, she was ready and waiting for Taichi, sitting outside, grabbing her red bag, where she had put some bread, cookies and small juice bricks.

She waited for an hour. Taichi was almost twenty minutes late. Sora felt betrayed, and when she was willing to go inside, tears threatening to start streaming down her cheeks, the boy appeared.

"Hey, Sor!" he was out of breath and was waving to her. "I know... I'm late... sorry."

The redhead stared at him angrily. "You're stupid, Taichi, did you know that?" but she couldn't stop a small smile spreading across her face. "I'm glad you came."

"Did you remember to bring the food?"

"Sure."

"Then we can go!" Tai motioned her to follow him and both walked down the street, heading to the town hall plaza, where the youngest ones used to meet.

It was a great day, and Sora's opinion about her holidays changed completely. Tai's friends were incredibly nice. Both girls and boys played all together -although Sora was the best when it came to playing soccer-, and when the noon came, they all shared their food.

At the end of the day, after the Sun had set, they all agreed on meeting again soon. Sora went home content, she was sure that Summer would turn out to be fantastic.

…

They say time flies when you're having fun. And if someone had told Sora that she would cry when the time to go back to Tokyo came, she would've laughed non stop for hours.

But there she was, hugging Taichi and crying her heart out. Both of them were.

During the three months they had spent together, they had become really good friends. Now, Tai knew almost everything about Sora -her favourite food was her mom's home-made dorayakis, her favourite TV show was Captain Tsubasa and her best friend was Mimi-; and Sora knew almost everything about Tai -his little sister was Hikari, his best friend was Koushiro and he also played baseball and basketball-.

The other kids were sobbing, but Sora had already said goodbye. Now, she didn't want to let go of Tai.

"Promise me you'll write to me." she said, wiping her tears away and pointing to the piece of paper Tai was clutching in his hand, where she had written down her e-mail adress.

"I will." Tai hadn't cried as much as Sora, but it was still hard to say bye to her. "And we should play soccer some weekend."

"You're a great friend, Tai." she admitted, blushing a bit. "My best guy friend!"

"You're also my best girl friend." Tai smiled and then sighed. "Mom's going to be pissed at me if I don't go now. We're leaving after lunch."

"Oh. Well. Bye, then." the redhead replied.

They both waved and Sora jumped into the car, waving good-bye to her grandparents and Tai. Her father started the car. And when it was turning around the corner, Sora's head popped out the window.

"Bye! Bye everyone! I'll miss you!"

Taichi waved back, and once the car was gone, he bit his inner cheek and stared at Sora's house. He would miss her too.

**oOo**

A year had gone by. Tai and Sora had exchanged messages and he had even called her on her birthday. They couldn't wait to meet again that Summer.

The first thing they did when they met again, was hugging each other tight.

"Wow, Sor!" Tai was the only person allowed to call her by that nickname. "You're so tall!"

"You stopped growing, didn't you?"

Taichi rolled his eyes. He had forgotten about Sora's ironic remarks. They both walked inside Sora's house. They told each other everything they had done during the year, even if they already knew.

That Summer was even better than the one before. All the kids got on well, and played outside everyday. Sora and Tai left early every Sunday to explore the forest that surrounded the village.

When the end of the Summer arrived, the tears came back, they promised to call each other and hopefully, meet, since they hadn't that year.

**oOo**

Each Summer, when June arrived, Sora met her father and they both traveled to the place that Sora loved the most now. And Sora had a better time each year that went by.

But, if she had to choose the best Summer, it was the one in which she was sixteen. The year when it all changed. The year when she found out what love was.

…

All the teeneagers around were talking about it: Taichi and Sora wouldn't stop flirting. He would say something subtle, like how nice she looked, or he would say something funny, and Sora would blush and laugh like a child. Everyone had realised how they both forced situations to touch each other, hold hands, or ruffle each other's hair. And, of course, they all knew they were going together to Mariko's party. The girl was turning eighteen and throwing a big party for her friends. And rumor had it, they had bet on whether they would kiss or not.

The day the party was being held, Sora did't go out. She spent the whole day at home, getting ready. Her sweet, brand new t-shirt fit her tiny frame perfectly. She wanted to look great for him -for Tai. The day before, they had kissed. Just before he left her home to have dinner. He just leant in a pressed his lips to hers. Her hands entangled with his hair and she felt her butterflies in her stomach. Their bodies were so close, she could feel his heartbeat.

And just as quickly as it had begun... it ended. Taichi pulled apart, smiled, and left.

And Sora was willing and ready to go a step further. She was sixteen! Mimi had told her about her boyfriends, and she had never even kissed a guy before Taichi did.

At ten o'clock, she was ready. She had even put on some mascara and a faint pinkish colour on her cheeks. The door bell rang. Sora ran downstairs and opened the door, excitedly. There he was, looking handsome, tall, tan, sexy, and she just wanted to jump at him and kiss him.

He reached out his hand, which she gladly held, and then leaned in to kiss her lips. And it felt so natural, Sora forgot that they had just kissed twice.

On their way, they talked about banal stuff, they laughed, and Sora felt on top of the world.

…

The music was loud. The lights were dim. Teenagers were dancing and drinking. Mariko approached to them when they walked in.

"Sora, Taichi!" she said, handing each of them a glass with a weird-looking liquid in it. "Here, drink this. I'm not sure what it is, but it's delicious."

The boy didn't think about it twice and gulped down the content of his glass. On the other hand, Sora politely handed it back.

The couple made its way to the dancefloor and Tai pulled her close.

Everyone around them smiled: those two were so into each other, and it was so obvious, they were worried.

The night went by quickly. By the time Miyako waved goodbye the last of her friends, Tai and Sora were long gone.

Taichi's Summer house was big, and it even had a barn on the backyard. Usually empty, now two teenagers were inside. Clothes spread all over the floor, their lips pressed together. A soft moan escaped her lips, and his hands explored her body. Their unsteady breathing became calmer as they both relaxed, the redhead slowly closing her eyes, warm in his arms.

...

That was the hardest good-bye for them. Sora hugged Taichi tight, and whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you. Please, please, go visit me."

Taichi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I will. I promise."

…

This time, they did meet. Unfortunately, Tai lived far from Sora, but somehow they managed to meet. They spent the whole day together, talking, eating, and simply sitting on the grass, looking at the sky.

Sora was over the moon. Holding the boy's hand was just so natural, and at the end of the day she didn't want to let go.

"See? We can do this." Tai said, squeezing her and nuzzling her nose with his.

"Yes! We do, and now we just should... hang out as much as possible."

"I'll call you and we'll look for the perfect time, okay? Now I have to go pick Hikari up."

"Say hi!" Sora took a step back and waved goodbye.

"Will do! Bye!" Taichi turned around and started running towards the station. He didn't have time to look back. As soon as he stepped in, a massive crowd followed him and the doors closed.

Sora bit her lip and muttered the three words none of them had had the courage to say yet.

"I love you."

**oOo**

Time goes by, and promises fade.

Tai and Sora couldn't meet again. And, one sunny May day, Sora got the worst news she could think of: Tai wouldn't go to 'their village' that Summer: he had been accepted in an intensive soccer camp and he couldn't say no.

From then on, as the teenagers grew up, more and more problems appeared in their way. The year they both turned eighteen, none of them could even think of meeting that Summer.

Mimi wanted to go with Sora on a trip all over Japan, and Taichi and his soccer team were in Korea, where a big game was taking place.

Slowly, the phone calls became less frequent, and the messages shorter. They both wanted to get high marks to attend their dreamed universities.

They tried, Kami-sama knows they did. Sora called him on his birthday and congratulated him when the boy won a really important match. And, once in a while, Taichi would send her small text messages, with nice words like 'Morning, pretty' or 'I saw a book about butterflies today, and thought of you.' But even those eventually vanished.

And, without realising it, they lost touch. Sora felt a hole inside her chest, and sometimes, Tai looked at the old picture of an eleven-year-old self and a redhead smiling and thought of the lovely girl who stole his heart for the first time.

But their lives kept moving on, and they slowly started to focus on their studies, their families, their friends and new people.

By she had just turned 21, Sora had -almost- managed to stop thinking about him. Her life was -almost- perfect. She was studying History of Art, which she loved, and had a small, yet precious group of friends.

She hadn't thought in a while that something was missing from her.

Until she met him again.

**oOo**

**A/N: **Oooooookay. I was supposed to upload this 1/2 days ago, but I've had this BIG block.

Also, I'm sure this is full of mistakes, and I'm apologising now OTL

If you spot ANYTHING at all, even a comma, please tell me. I'm doing this also to improve.

Now, this is all so rushed, because the whole 'them being young and meeting every year' story is just the prologue. The actual story starts on the next chapter.

Basically this has been a quick review of them meeting, befriending and falling for each other. And also saying bye-bye ;n;

Oh! When they say the 'You're my best guy friend/girl friend' stuff... I wasn't sure if written it with an space is correct, but 'guyfriend' and 'girlfriend' sound too... romantic to me. Bahaha, sorry ^_^"

And finally, the title is a clear reference to Anastasia's 'Once upon a December'. If you don't know it... you should be youtube-ing it now. ASDFGHJKL :)

I hope you like this!

Thanks for the reviews and the follows!


	3. Turn back time

Chapter 3. Turn back time

21-year-old Sora Takenouchi was walking through the campus of Tokyo University, where she was studying Art and Design. Her arms were holding a big pile of heavy-looking books, and a dark green bag was hanging from her shoulders. She wanted to get to her dorm as quickly as possible, otherwise she knew all her stuff would fall down to the dirty, muddy ground. The girl was trying to text her mom with one hand and keeping her books in place with the other. She was looking down, so she didn't see the guy walking on the oposite direction to hers. She didn't lose balance, but she stumbled and her books did fall.

"Ah!" she let out a small scream, surprised and upset her stuff was now dirty. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"Sora?"

That voice. Sora felt something running down her stomach as she looked up to meet those oh-so-known big, chocolate bown eyes. She swallowed.

"T-Taichi..." her cheeks turned red and hot, but she tried her best to smile. She hadn't seen him in over a year. He had been such a big part of her, such a big part of her past, a part that had disappeared just as quickly as it had come into her life, unexpectedly and with no forewarning.

The boy, on the other hand, looked happy to see her, and he wrapped her in a tight hug. She just let him hug her, not moving. He spoke.

"Wow, you look great! How have you been? We haven't talked in... what? Months?"

"Eh?" she shook her head and then kneeled down to gather up her stuff, avoiding Taichi's eyes. "Uhm, yeah. Yeah, a fair few." _More like almost two years,_ she mentally reproached him.

"Let me help you." The boy helped her pick up the books, and once they had stood up, Sora finally took a look at him. He was taller, tanner, and a hell of a lot sexier. He was wearing a gray and green hoodie and he carried a black backpack. "So...?"

"So what?" she asked, biting her lip.

"You! How is everything? What are you studying?" He smirked as he grabbed the handle of his backpack.

"Uhm, well, I'm fine, I'm st-" but she coldn't finish. A girl approached Tai from behind and linked her arm with his. The boy looked at her, first in surprise, then smiling widely. The girl stood on her tiptoes and kissed Taichi's cheek. She was petite and had long, black and thick hair, her fringe perfectly cut and her big eyes shining as she smiled.

"Hi, Tai!" she said with a sweet voice. "Is she a new friend?"

The boy slipped his hand under the bag the girl had on her back and let it rest on her waist, then shook his head.

"She's an old friend." he said, looking warmly at Sora. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

The girl smiled and waved at Sora.

"Nice to meet you, then!" she said happily, her black hair falling graciously onver her left shoulder as she cocked her head. "I'm Tomomi, it's really nice to meet you."

Sora just nodded, looking at her with her eyes slightly wider than usual.

"I'll see you tonight, right Tai?" Tomomi asked, wrapping her arms around the boy's neck and kissing his cheeck again. "I have something awesome planned." She winked and he leaned in to kiss her lips. Sora felt terribly awkward and all she wanted was to leave.

"Sure, love. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye! Bye, Sora!" Tomomi smiled, waved goodbye and left.

"Y-you have a girlfriend now?" Sora muttered.

Tai nodded. "Yup. It's our four month anniversary today."

Wow. "Co-congratulations." Sora muttered, looking down. So he had really moved on. He could look at her as a friend and just a friend now. She hadn't been able to date any other guy. Everytime a mate asked her out, Taichi's face popped into her mind, making it impossible for her to accept. "She seems so sweet."

"Thanks!" Tai said smiling. "She is, she's an awesome girl."

Sora nodded. "Etto... I have to go, I was... I haven't had lunch yet." Why was she so nervous? She had never felt awkward around Taichi. Not even once, not even when they first kissed.

"Want to come with me? I am yet to eat too. We can chat up." he said, pointing towards the folders and books she was holding. "Come on, my treat." the brunette urged.

Sora was tempted to refuse. But she sighed and nodded, a slight smile appearing on her face. "Sure, let's go."

Both teenagers walked to a café nearby, and sat down in front of each other.

"So, tell me. What are you studying, how's your dad?"

"My father's alright, still in Kyoto. He works hard and I barely see him but I love it when I do." Sora said, placing her stuff on the table and taking her coat off. "I'm studying Art and Design. Weird, right? But I love it."

Taichi listened with attention and then smirked. "I 're doing well, then. I'm glad to hear that."

"What about you? We haven't talked since... that... Summer." she coughed. "What's been going on in yout life?"

"Well... I am studying Business and Politics, though I don't know what I'll do after I get my bachelor. I still play soccer. And that's pretty much all I do, I barely have time to myself and my friends. That's why Tomomi and I try to spend as much time together as possible."

"I see..." Sora bit her lip.

A waiter approached them and they asked for two hot chocolates. They spent an hour talking. Taichi would ask questions and Sora answered them in a few words. About fifteen minutes before they left, Tai got a message. When he read it, a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"You really like her, don't you?" Sora asked, frowning.

"Yeah." Tai looked at her, he seemed so happy... "She's a nice girl and she understands me. I feel happy whenever I'm around her. I love her."

Taichi didn't know the effect his words had on Sora. She practically heard her heart shattering and the tears flooded her eyes. She quickly gathered up her stuff and excused herself.

"I... uhm. I've just remembered I have to meet my be- Mimi. I have to meet Mimi in ten minutes. I'll... talk to you later."

Tai nodded, disappointed, and stood up as well. "Wait! Here..." he grabbed a napkin and wrote something on it. "That's my new phone. I changed it last month. Call me, will you? I wouldn't like to lose touch again now that I've found you again."

_Now that I've found you again. _The words replayed over and over in her head as she walked to the dorm she shared with her best friend. He had found her, but he had replaced her as well. And it hurt. They say you never stop loving your first love. And Sora realised it was true. She had never stopped loving Taichi. But, apparently, he had stopped loving her.

**oOOo**

Little did she know finding her had made Taichi's world turn upside down. He spent the rest of the day thinking.

Sora had grown up to be quite gorgeous. Her hair was a bit longer than before, and her skin was paler. She looked tired, but still, his heart skipped a beat, just like when they were teenagers. It was disturbing him. It was his anniversary. He loved Tomomi. After months without eve kissing a girl, missing Sora day and night, the little brunette had made his life brighter. She was lovely and cute, and when they were alone, she showed a different, more audacious and even naughty side. And that drove him mad.

As he walked back to his dorm -where Tomomi was probably waiting for him-, he forced himself to leave those thoughts apart. It was their night. He couldn't let a girl who was clearly over him -because he was so not believing her silly 'I have to meet Mimi' excuse. She clearly had a boyfriend or something like that, a date- ruin their dinner.

He walked in, and just as he put his foot inside, two arms wrapped his neck and Tomomi pressed her lips against his with passion.

"Welcome home." she said with her cute voice, letting her lips linger over his.

"Mmm... I might get used to this. Be careful or I won't let you leave." he muttered, his voice husky and his arms keeping her close.

"I won't say I wouldn't like that..." she answered with a flirty tone. "Come... I've made dinner." She took his hand and led him to the small table Tai had in the middle of the room. "I made it at home and then brought it here. I hope you like it." She showed him four black bento boxes and started to open them one by one. "These are rice balls with mean inside... and tamagodon* and tamagoyaki*, I know you love them..." she showed him another bento box. "... and vegetables and sushi... and doriyaki!" She then bowed. "I know it's not much, but I'm not a really good cook, sorry!"

Tai shook his head with a wide smile. "You've done more than you should've. Thanks." he kissed her again and as their figners intertwined, she felt something on his hand. She looked down and Tai showed her a beautiful silver bracelet. It had a single pink chrystal hanging from it. Tomomi's eyes opened wide.

"Oh dear! Is it for me?" She asked. Taichi nodded and put it around her wrist. "I love it. Thanks." her eyes teared up and he hugged her.

"I love you."

**oOOo**

"Come on, Sora... lifes goes on, which were the chances of you two studying in the same exact university?" Mimi said, caressing the redhead's head as she cried. "You should find a hotter boy and make him jealous!"

Sora sobbed once more and then looked at her, her eyes red and swollen. "Y-you think I can find a hotter guy?" she looked down at herself. She was wearing her oldest pyjamas, which were overused and washed-out. She was sure her hair was a mess. She culdn't win over girls like Tomomi.

"Of course you can!" Mimi said, sitting up straight and frowning. "What's more, we're going out tonight and we're going to meet some cool guys! Come on, we have to make you look decent again!"

Sora sobbed one last time and stood up clumsily. "Y-yes! Let's do it! Hic!" She hiccupped and followed Mimi inside her room.

Soon, pop American music started to play and in a matter of seconds Tachikawa was walking up and down, looking for nice clothes, choosing the best accessiories.

**oOOo**

Taichi was lying on his bed, his stomach against the mattress. His right arm was hugging Tomomi, who was dozing off, fighting to stay awake.

"Sleep." Tai said with a soft voice, planing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I want to stay awake, I want to spend with you every second, every minute..."

"I won't go anywhere. You're tired, come on."

Tomomi giggled and nodded softly. "Good night..." she whispered as her eyes finally closed.

**oOOo**

Sora looked stunning, for sure. She was wearing a black sequin dress, and black heels. A little bit of make up in her eyes and a beautiful hairpin to keep her long fringe away form her face. Mimi was proud of herself. She had done a great job with her friend.

The girl herself was wearing a pink blouse and grey shorts. Her long hair was tied up in a ponytail. She looked radiant.

"Okay, Sora. Let's go find some hotties!" She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her down the stairs and into their car. She drove, listening to more pop music and singing along.

The pub Mimi had chosen was a typical frequented-by-teenagers place. Still, Sora had to admit there were some cute guys around. She and Mimi danced, drank and talked to both boys and girls -Mimi had friends everywhere-. At about midnight, a tall, blonde guy introduced himself. He was called Yamato, and apaprently he was half french. Sora didn't know it exactly, the alcohol was beginning to take its toll. A few minutes later Mimi disappeared and Sora started drinking again, with Yamato by her side. He was a cool, calm guy. He drank as if it was something usual for him, and he held a cigarette between his index and middle finger. He really was a hottie. Maybe he could make her forget about Taichi.

**oOOo**

Taichi's phone went off, waking him up.

"Hmm?" he anskwered, sleepy, playing with Tomomi's hair.

"Taichi? Taichi, man, I need help!"

"Yamato?" the brunet sat up, still half asleep. "It's 1AM, dude, what the fuck is wrong with you now?"

"There's this girl, she's passed out. I can't find her friend, and she keeps repeating this is 'Taichi's fault'."

"What? Look, I've been with Tomomi since 6PM, okay? I haven't met any othe-" but he had been with another girl. "Describe her."

"She's... her hair is red. And I think she's called... Sara or something like that. I couldn't understand her, to be honest."

"Sora?"

**oOOo**

**A/N: **Woo! I finally finished this! Thanks for your reviews and corrections! I want to make something clear, though! My native language is not English, but typos like writing 'missinf' instead of 'missing' is something that could happen in any language! I was more aiming for grammar mistakes, which I'm sure I make quite often!

Anyway. This chapter's plotline is a but rushed, I know, but I want to make it all quick and I cannot dwell in details.

Waiting for your reviews!


End file.
